The purpose of this study is to investigate the incidence of olfactory dysfunction among 30 patients with allergic rhinitis. Variables of interest, including nasal and sinus symptom histories, allergy histories, history of head trauma, toxic exposures, and clinically measured olfactory function, are compared to a group of normal subjects with no history of olfactory loss.